The Accident
by Madances
Summary: Accidents happen, and training comes in handy


The Accident

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions and I claim no ownership of them and make no money from them. The story is mine.

Rating: G

Timing: Season 4

Summary: accidents happen, and training comes in handy

Feedback: Yes, all feedback is welcome and appreciated.

The station wagon was crowded full of boys singing camp songs. Amanda and Dotty sang with them. In the rear view mirror Amanda saw a small red car speeding erratically tward her. She moved over into the right lane. After entering the slow lane she saw two more cars pursuing the first one. The red sports car raced past followed closely by the chase cars. Down the highway, around the bend, there was the sound of metal hitting metal. She hit her brakes quickly before she could see the accident. The boys stopped singing and looked ahead to see what was going on.

Five cars were in the pileup, The driver of the station wagon pulled over and parked on the side of the road. Several other cars had stopped as well. Amanda turned on her CB radio "… multiple car pileup …" "OK, boys, let's go. Bobby get the medical kit out. Jamie, Dave, Eric, go check on the people that are out of their cars. Mike , Sam, Tommy, check on the people in there cars over there. She pointed to the cars that had not actually been hit but were very close. "Now remember, don't move them. They could still have injuries from stopping so fast. Phillip, come with me. Mother, would you help that man setting flares? Ours are in the kit."

Phillip carried the medical kit as his mother hurried to the brown chase car. She checked the pulse of the driver, finding none she briefly studied the head wound.

"He really should have worn his seatbelt," she said to Phillip." She opened the rear door to check the passenger. "Ivan, are you alright? Be still a minute. How is your vision?…" "Bobby, go get my mother. I want her to stay with Ivan, please." she instructed as she hurried to the front passenger seat. "Demitri, I am so glad that you wear your seatbelt."

"Hi, Amanda, I am fine. No cuts, no bruises, just shaken up. I need to call in," he stated.

"Are you sure you are OK?" He nodded. " Stay there until you feel less shaken. Phillip, help Demitri to our car. Keys should still be in it. The CB is all I can offer for you to call in."

"OK, Mom."

"Mother, these are Ivan and Demitri. Ivan, Demitri, this is my mother, Mrs. West. Mother , would you stay with Ivan for a few minutes?"

"Of course, Darling."

Amanda was at the other chase car before greetings were exchanged. She reached through the window to check the passenger, finding major injuries and no pulse she circled and to the driver's side. The driver was dead also. Looking around she saw people around the two front cars, so she worked her way over the hood to the red sports car trapped in the center. The driver was speaking Russian quietly requesting help. Amanda spoke to him in her limited Russian, telling him to be still, that help was coming but she wasn't getting through. "Demitri? … you want Demitri?"

Emergency vehicles were arriving with sirens screaming. Amanda called to the Russian but he could not hear her. She balanced on the crumpled hood and signaled to Phillip.

"Demitri, Mama needs you," said Phillip pointing tward her.

The Russian agent went to her, Ivan right behind him. Dotty checked the location of the troop of Junior Trailblazers then followed Ivan over to the car.

"Demitri, he's asking for you. I can't make him answer me. " The woman told him. "be careful getting over here. Tell him not to move. I need to stabilize his head." She climbed into the back seat and placed a hand on each side of his head, holding it firmly.

Demitri talked to the driver asking questions for Amanda about his health. Paramedics soon were taking control as firemen and policemen were extricating the trapped victims. Ivan and Demitri were taken to the hospital with the others.

Dotty and her daughter loaded all the boys back into the station wagon and left the scene as quickly as they could. Amanda got back on her CB radio and reported them in route home. Dotty listened to the boys talking excitedly in the rear of the car. What they had seen and heard, how they were able to help, that it was the most wonderful field trip that they had ever had. "Darling…"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Who are Ivan and Demitri?"

"Just a couple of men I met several years ago."

"Where did you meet them?"

"At a cabin in Virginia."

"Demitri has a strange accent."

"Does he?"

"Is he an agent?"

"I don't know but he was then."

"Ivan told me that you patched him up once."

"Yes, Mother. … OK. .. We ended up at the same Christmas party. Ivan and Lee both got hurt. Demitri got the medical kit for me and I patched them up as well as I could."

"How did they get hurt?"

Amanda shrugged her shoulders, listened to the boys chatter a moment before replying. "Ivan got a .22 in his right leg. Lee caught a round in the right shoulder, it wasn't to bad but he bled a lot."

"What happened?"

"We called a truce."

"Who shot at you? Was it the Russians?"

"The KGB was sent to get our host, he didn't want to go."

"What happened?"

"Ivan and Demitri were deported."

"Ivan and Demitri were KGB agents?"

"Yes, Mother ."


End file.
